


Working Under Nobility

by ToplessNewtype



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: Women are the pillars of the Galactic Empire. This is Known.





	1. Shot

There is an almost undeniable charm present in mature women. Be it in physical age or mental maturity, the confidence and grace of an intelligent woman is an attractive quality. Though not without her fair share of suitors, Baroness Magdalena von Westpfahl was not much one for being tied down. She was a free spirit, a woman who was always on the go. High society functions, concerts, plays, anything that involved people. A people person at heart, she was most comfortable when someone was listening to her. Her knowledge of how to play people in just the right ways was an indisputable asset to those lucky enough to consider her a friend. It had been said she would've been in the admiralty if she had been born a man. A strong presence like hers would've surely sped up things in the Empire, that much is certain. The day when Magdalena loses an argument is the day the Empire crumbles and falls. It was almost impossible for her to make enemies, as even those who she shamed knew that she was in the right.

On this day, once more she enjoyed a drive around town. Ever the pragmatist, she herself was behind the wheel. Though others in the nobility may have proffered the luxury of a chauffeur, Magdalena was well aware that her nobility and opulence came with a price, and she did her best to be morally responsible with her status. Sponsoring schools, fundraising for those in need, and talking up politicians who she could use to fight for the common folk. Few were as pragmatic as the Baroness. However, today she was taking a sabbatical from her seemingly never-ending duties. Self care, as they say, is paramount to one's well being. And nothing was as soothing to Magdalena than feeling the wind through her hair on a slow drive around her favorite town. The sun was setting, and everything as far as the eye can see was basking in a golden hue. Spotting a familiar figure walking down a quiet road, she pulled over, hailing the girl. "Fancy running into you once again, Countess," said the woman with the black hair, matching it with a wink and a grin. The subject of her fascination's face lit up. "Oh, Baroness Westpfahl! How wonderful to see you again!" The blonde ran fingers through her hair, sweeping some strands back behind her jewelry-adorned ear. Putting her hand over her lips, the Baroness gave a giggle. "Please, please, call me Magdalena. No need for the formalities! You're an adult now and we've known each other for quite some time! Enjoy the privilege of adulthood and address me as an equal!" Her blunt nature was known by all, but in this case it was half as much admonishment as it was sincerity. Hildegard von Mariendorf gave a light blush in response, though it did not last long. Making up her mind, she decided that what the Baroness said was correct, so with nary a hint of shyness or awkwardness, she began again. "Magdalena, it is always a pleasure," she said with a smile. Giving a nod of approval, the older woman inquired, "What have you been up to around here? This isn't exactly the kind of place I'd expect a busy woman such as yourself to be." Casually folding her arms, she explained she had spent her time at the opening of a cafe of a retired former soldier who was a family friend. The event was jovial and those with time to spare had stayed late to mingle and support the staff. Hilda, diligently ahead in her studies, had the chance to engage in some leisure outside of her time in college.

"Well, I'd love to chat but I can't just hog the road, as quiet and empty it may be. Why don't you join me for a spell before returning to your manor? I'd love to sit down and probe your brain." It was the truth, Hilda was quite the intellectual, and Magdalena had mentioned before that she'd be well suited for politics. Though politely declining as to not intrude, Hilda had no choice, as it wasn't so much of an offer as it was an insistence. Now seated in the passenger side, Hilda initiated pleasant small talk on the calm ride to the Westpfahl manor. "You know, I think it's really quite admirable that you drive yourself." Offering a small laugh, the older woman gave a word of thanks. "To be honest, half of the reason is because I don't trust anyone but myself to do anything right! A woman has to broaden her horizons, you know." That made sense, Hilda figured. "So what was the other half?" Magdalena gave a wide grin. "The same reason I do anything, sweetie: because it intimidates men."

It was that moment that Hilda began to realize something. Admiration wasn't the only emotion she felt towards Magdalena. There was an attraction. She was captivating, in both personality and appearance. Hilda had just began to discover herself. College years were the ones where the child becomes an adult, and begins the difficult but rewarding journey of personal discovery. She alone was responsible for herself: her feelings, her appearance, how she was viewed by society. And the more she thought about it, the more she existed in the adult world, she realized. Women. Women were everything. Men may have the power in this godforsaken galaxy, but women. Women. They were the ones worth paying attention to. They were the ones whose opinions mattered. They were the ones who Hilda secretly worried about being judged by. Looked at. Hoped that she was noticed by. Thought of. But Magdalena? Hilda had known her for years. Her family had sponsored schools that Hilda's mother had taught at. She wasn't that much older. Ten years, maybe? Hilda didn't know. That wasn't too much, was it? Plenty of men marry younger women. Marriage? No no no, too soon. Plenty of boys liked older women, didn't they? What's wrong with a girl doing the same?

Thoughts were racing all across Hilda's head, racing at a much much higher speed than the drive. Luckily for her, she can keep a cool head, and even luckier, she had a knack for going on autopilot in social situations. But in the back of her mind was a constant buzz. Excitement. Attraction. Before she knew it, she was settled in the spacious study in the manor of her object of attraction. Rested in a comfortable chair, surrounded by shelves and shelves of books, a dim light from a few lamps giving the atmosphere a cozy feeling. Sipping tea (prepared by Magdalena herself), Hilda looked in awe at the collection of literature around her. "Impressed, are you?" Hilda gave an uncharacteristic small jump. "O-oh, yes. You seem quite well read," she managed. A moderate recovery. "I like to invite close friends over and spend hours upon hours reading with them in here. Sharing stories, telling each other about the book we're engaged in...honestly not a lot of reading happens, ha ha. You should come some time; I'd hoped to have you here but I didn't want to impose on your studies." Hilda swallowed. That sounded, well, like a dream come true. All too suddenly, Hilda's newly discovered crush was going into overdrive. As Hilda's head continued to be in a haze, suddenly she found Magdalena right in front of her, refilling the teacup by her side. Being bent over, von Mariendorf's eyes were drawn to the hint of cleavage, right now being a prime opportunity to steal a glance without being noticed. They were...nice. She had thought that perhaps the fancy attire and corsets usually adorned by Miss Westpfahl might be accentuating and exaggerating her assets, but now seeing her in slightly more casual attire, she saw that wasn't the case. Even in a pantsuit, her curves were standout. Careful not to admire too long, Magdalena tried to put it out of her mind. This was too much, she needed to calm down. It's a silly schoolgirl crush, nothing more. She'd spend a lovely late night with a...beautiful, older woman...and...no, no, stop thinking. She'd be able to go home soon and work out some of this...stress. Yes, before she left she would call her father to let him know not to wait up, he'd be in bed, and she could have some alone time. Alone time with her best friend, a little gift she had gotten herself while shopping with friends in a certain  _adult_ store.

"See something you like, Miss?"

_Oh no._


	2. Chaser

"H-hmm?! N-no, I was just zoning out and thinking!" Oh this would never work, she'd never buy that, she was too perceptive. Putting her hand on her hip, Magdalena was indeed not buying it. "Thinking about these?" she said, groping herself. What a shock! To think someone with as much class as Magdalena von Westpfahl would be so-- and Hilda's train of thought was derailed. Suddenly, she found her face buried in the cleavage she was admiring. Magdalena had practically picked her up from the chair she was resting in and held her to her bosom. The normally composed von Mariendorf had suddenly stopped being able to use her brain. She couldn't tell if it was the embarrassment of her crimson face or the warmth of Magdalena's body, but she was getting hot. To be so embraced by someone, no, to be so embraced by a woman...it was a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. Hugs between friends were one thing, but there was something more about this. Caring. Teasing. Motherly? "Shh, shhhhh...just enjoy it," Magdalena spoke low, gently petting Hilda's head. "Your body was speaking for you and I hear it loud and clear. Don't worry. It's okay." Being pressed so close, Hilda could feel the vibration of her voice. Hilda couldn't think anymore. Boo--breasts. Soft. Warm. B-big.

Slowly, the petting moved from her head, changing to a single finger, gently tracing the back of her neck, going further down the arch of her back. Doing so is what finally broke poor Hildegard, a moan escaping her lips. Not just an utterance, not just a noise of shock, but an unmistakable lust-filled, sexual moan. It surprised even herself. Though she couldn't see it, Magdalena, eyes closed, gave a wide grin. She too was becoming excited. The unsuspecting fly had flown right into the spider's web, and now she was in her embrace. "I know you're enjoying this, but let's move to the boudoir, shall we?" Now was time for the kill. Before the words of protest started, she grabbed Hilda's ass for effect. Feeling her face get yet even redder, Hilda complied. Magdalena, hands on Hilda's shoulder, escorted the girl, the grin across her ruby red lips still present.

Though difficult, Hilda summoned up the last reserves of her courage and mental faculties and was now naked, lying back on the canopy bed. Her eyes were glued to the raven-haired beauty before her. Her long curled black hair dangling off of her face as she crawled above Hilda. The weight of her breasts, dangling freely. Gazing at her naked form, she wondered just how old she was, anyway? How much of the maturity she displayed was physical and how much was her character? It didn't matter. Whatever the case, the blonde soon felt the hand of the girl above her caress her thighs, slowly moving upwards. There was no hiding it, Hilda had already been quite wet from the excitement earlier. Briefly catching a glimpse, Hilda noticed that the formerly red-painted nails were gone. They were false. Her real nails were trimmed. Did she...? Was she...? No time to ponder. She was inside. Slowly, her touch permeated the whole of Hilda's body. Each slow thrust felt like quakes throughout herself. In between her eyes shut tight in pleasure, she noticed Magdalena gazing into her eyes. It was a gaze she had never experienced before. One full of care, of lust, and of love. In and out, in and out, increasing in rhythm. While her eyes were shut, she could feel movement. Suddenly, her lips were pressed against another pair. The kiss was somewhat awkward, but the older woman acted as a guide. Slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, they began twisting and intertwining. Hilda's first deep kiss. As the two tongues fought each other in sloppy wet combat, the schlick noises coming from the warm pussy increased in volume as the fingerfucking picked up pace. It was time to go in for the kill. Moans from both women increased in frequency. From inside, Hilda felt the lightning throughout her body, building into a thunder that crashed through her entirety. As she came, Magdalena never let up, continuing the kiss and fingerfuck as the blonde shook and grasped at the sheets in ecstasy.

Panting heavily, the blonde broke the kiss for air, and laid her head back. Exiting the entrance, the hand of Magdalena was brought to Hilda's mouth, Hilda's job now to taste her own juices and clean up. Face glowing red, she obliged, tracing her tongue all over the hand, up and down the fingers and between the webs. As she did, Magdalena was busy jerking herself off, he slender fingers gliding up and down the shaft of her cock. Magdalena murmured softly: "Is this you first?" Gulp. "W-with someone else, yes. B-but I've, um, pleasured myself before." An eyebrow was cocked. "And if I recall, you've ridden horseback before have you not?" How did she know that's how... Fufufu. A laugh. "Switch places with me. It's time for you to work for it." There was no saying no. With Magdalena underneath her, Hilda lowered herself onto the woman's cock. Nervous and unsure, her hands were guided to Magdalena's breasts, for enjoyment as well as support. She began to grind and ride, bouncing up and down as the warm and firm cock filled her. It was a sensation that while familiar also had a hint of newness to it. The real thing was just...different. Being with a woman was just...different. And it was good. Very good.

Thoughts began to escape. There was no time for anxiousness, no time for timidity. The Baroness had concluded that this is what the younger girl needed. She was so smart and so willing to please, but to truly unwind one needed to unplug. Unplug from being so astute and knowledgeable all the time. To put it bluntly, Hilda needed to be fucked stupid. The freedom of her genius to base animal instincts, if only for a few hours, was healthy and needed to be done. In the prime of her life, her youth blossoming into her newfound true adulthood: no longer chained to her family, she was an independent adult woman who now represented herself and her family in all facets of life. And to truly be the composed elegant woman she was and could be, she needed to succumb to desire. It was healthy and normal. And here was Magdalena, an open woman, a free spirit, someone with intimate experience and a charitable guide to the adult world. It was her job now to look after Hilda. Magdalena let her know that. Don't think of it as a relationship, think of me as a tool to be used. Come to me when you need to relieve stress. Come to me when you need to be taken care of. That was her hospitality, her line of thinking. Hilda would relish in the experience and follow her advice. Over and over again.


End file.
